The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 104
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 104: The History of Ivan (Part 1) Spartacus pressed a button on the wall. An electric shock was sent through a wire attached to a dog collar on Ivan's neck, which the elementals hadn't noticed. Ivan screamed in pain until Spartacus released the button. "Next exhibit!", Spartacus said. Ivan, whose body was smoldering, began to think back on the days before his experimentation... 104: THE HISTORY OF IVAN (PART 1) DATE: APRIL 10, YEAR 510. LOCATION: RICHARDSON, ARCHER DISTRICT. Ivan's parents were holding the crying newborn, who was still covered in blood. "He's beautiful.", Ivan's mother said. ~*~*~*~* Both of Ivan's parents were farmers of Russian descent, and spoke with thick Russian accents. Oftentimes, when they were mad (which they often were) they would swear in fluent Russian, which was Ivan's first language. When Ivan started schooling, the other students discriminated against him due to his heritage. It evolved from "He's weird." in elementary school to "Why the hell are you crying? You need some vodka?" in high school. Ivan would always retort with, "Make fun of us all you like. Russians go out and do hard work while you sit on your asses and get fat." And a student would always retort with, "The only hard thing Russians do is drink!" The students would laugh, and Ivan would run away crying. He was often beaten up in school. Due to his heritage, no girls would date him, and he ended up going his entire high school experience without a girlfriend. However, when he went to college, he met someone, a girl (also of Russian descent) named Anastasia. She stood at 5'5", with brown hair that would get frizzy in the rain (something Ivan found amusement in, and then pain when Anastasia beat him for it). Anastasia would turn out to be the one for Ivan, and on May 17, Year 539, the two were married. Within two years the couple had a child on the way. All was well. ~*~*~*~* DATE: AUGUST 13, YEAR 541. LOCATION: RICHARDSON, ARCHER DISTRICT. Anastasia walked through the front door. "Ivan...", she said. "What is it?", Ivan asked. "Our child...", Anastasia said, "...is a boy." Ivan was briefly taken aback, but then hugged Anastasia. "He's going to be beautiful.", Anastasia said. Suddenly, they heard a gunshot, and the sound of glass breaking. "I'll check.", Ivan whispered. "Stay down, or they see you." As Anastasia ducked underneath a table, Ivan grabbed a pistol from underneath the coffee table. He walked into the kitchen, where three armored men carrying machine guns were standing. Ivan fired a bullet through the heads of one of them, but the other two shot Ivan to pieces; Ivan, in retaliation, killed another one of the soldiers. The single living soldier walked up to Ivan. "Are you Ivan Dreka?", he asked. "Yes, why?", Ivan asked. "You're coming with us.", the soldier said, pinning Ivan down. "You're a perfect addition to Project SPARTACUS." "Project what?", Ivan asked. The front door was kicked in. Five more soldiers ran in. "This is him!", the soldier pinning Ivan down said. "This is Ivan Dreka!" "Capture him!", another soldier shouted. Three soldiers flipped Ivan onto his back; one of them handcuffed him. Two more soldiers forced Anastasia from underneath the coffee table at gunpoint. "Don't kill her!", Ivan shouted. "Sorry, buddy.", a soldier said. "Not an option." Suddenly, a hole was shot through Anastasia's stomach. She coughed up blood and fell on her knees. A soldier pulled out a knife, placed it at Anastasia's throat, and quickly slit it. "ANASTASIA!!!!!", Ivan shouted, crying. Ivan was forced to watch through teary eyes as the life slipped away from Anastasia. She tried to reach for Ivan, but a soldier shot her hand. She tried to scream, but instead blood in her throat came out, and she died right there, on the carpeted floors of their farm house. "YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!!!!!", Ivan shouted. "I'LL KILL YOU SLOWLY!!!" Ivan was wrestled outside through the kicked-in door. A black van, with the Archer District Government insignia on the sides, was laying in wait outside. Ivan was thrown into the back, and the doors were slammed. Once every soldier was in the van, it took off. "The Chairmen are gonna love ya!", the soldier driving shouted to Ivan. "And us, for capturing him.", the soldier in the passenger seat said. The soldier in the driver's seat pulled a walkie-talkie from the dashboard of the van. "Sir, we've captured Ivan Dreka.", he said. "We're en route now." "Good.", a voice said on the other end of the phone. "He will make the perfect addition to our collection." The soldier in the driver's seat put the walkie-talkie back on the dashboard. "We're en route to Mount Paradox...", he said. BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff